Time
by Lady Lizzie
Summary: This is my first Hookfic. I hope you'll like it...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.M. Barrie. I don't make any money writing this.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Joal for reading and correcting my story.  
  
It was early in the morning and Captain James Hook was sitting behind his desk, a bottle of rum in his left hand. His feet were resting on the desk and he was only wearing a pair of black breeches. The leather strap and his hook laid by his feet.  
  
He was looking at the person still asleep in his bed. Wendy Darling was 19 now but Hook remembered the night she came back to Neverland as if it were only yesterday.  
  
----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- - ----- -----  
  
Wendy couldn't sleep. It had been four years now since Peter had brought her back home and she had just celebrated her eighteenth birthday that evening. Maybe it was because she drank too much wine but for the first time since her adventure, she found herself thinking about the Lost Boys, Princess Tigerlily and even Pan's feared nemesis, Captain Hook.  
  
For some reason, she didn't mind thinking back to Captain Hook. After all, he was a good-looking man and he never actually hurt her. He even invited her to become a pirate aboard the Jolly Roger. With these tantalizing thoughts she turned over and fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke in the middle of the night, she was no longer alone. Someone whose face she couldn't make out was sitting in the chair at the opposite side of the room next to the window. Wendy sat up in her bed and opened her mouth to speak when she heard a familiar voice: "Wendy... Darling..."  
  
Hook stood up and walked over to Wendy's bed. "It has been a long time, Wendy. I see that you're a young lady now," he said, studying her. Hook saw the surprise register on her face, and it pleased him.  
  
She couldn't understand what a man she'd assumed was long dead was doing in her room.  
  
"Captain, how did you get here? I thought you were eaten by the crocodile?" she asked, pulling up the sheets a bit to cover her thin nightgown.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the end of her bed. "I merely dropped a few drops of the poison I carry into the beast's stomach," he said. "She died and floated to the beach where I was able to crawl out. As for how I got here, I think you should answer that yourself. You were the one who was thinking about me."  
  
His answer shocked her and Hook saw the confusion on her face. Taking her hand in his he said, "Would you like to see Neverland once more?"  
  
It was as if he had read her mind. She longed to see the beauty of the jungle, the Indians and Peter again. "How are we going to get there? You haven't brought a fairy have you?" she asked.  
  
Hook only smiled, helped her out of bed and toward the open window. He let go of her hand and took something out of his pocket. She gasped when she saw what it was: In a little glass bottle he had captured a fairy. He opened it with his hook, took out the fairy and sprinkled her fairy dust over them.  
  
They stepped onto the windowsill together. Nervous, Wendy held on tightly to Captain Hook. The thought of seeing Neverland again was enough to lift her up in the air.  
  
After a long flight Wendy finally saw that they were approaching Neverland. She didn't mind being so close to Captain Hook but it would be nice to feel solid ground under her feet again.  
  
They landed softly on the white sand of the beach. She released her grip on Hook and turned toward the forest when he suddenly grabbed her right arm.  
  
"Wendy, the Jolly Roger is the other way." he said. When she turned to face him again, she saw that he wasn't joking. Wendy realized that they weren't going for a stroll in the jungle but that he was going to take her with him. "You're my guest Wendy -- it would be a bit rude for you to go find Pan," he said, arching an eyebrow at her.  
  
From behind the trees, eight pirates came to the sea, carrying a small boat. Hook helped Wendy in the boat and sat her down between him and Smee.  
  
Half an hour later, Wendy was standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Hook guided Wendy into his cabin. Smee followed and asked: "Is there anything I can do for you Captain?" Hook turned towards Wendy. "Are you hungry?" She realized that it had been a long time since she'd eaten and nodded. "Good. Smee bring us some lunch." Smee bowed and left the cabin.  
  
Wendy stood in the middle of the cabin looking around. Nothing had changed. It all looked familiar and it comforted her.  
  
Hook took off his hat and cloak, put them on the bed and walked over to Wendy. He laid his hand on her shoulder and sat her down on the chair opposite his.  
  
The door of the cabin opened and Smee came in with a large tray filled with food. He placed it in the middle of the desk. "That'll be all, Smee," said Hook, waving his hand. "Thank you, Captain," said Smee as he left again.  
  
Hook filled Wendy's bowl and his own with soup. He took a spoonful but spit it across the table. "Smee!" His first mate came running. "Yes Captain?" "Which idiot made this soup?" he demanded. "It was Steven sir, the new boy," Smee answered in a trembling voice. "Bring him in here!" roared Hook.  
  
Wendy feared what he would do next. Hook had been courteous so far but she knew what he was capable of when he was enraged.  
  
At that moment, the door opened again. Smee and two cohorts came in, holding a young pirate. Hook walked over to him.  
  
"So Steven, I've heard that you made this soup," he said coldly.  
  
"Yes Captain, is there something wrong?" asked Steven with a trembling voice.  
  
Hook stepped closer, til his face was only inches away from Steven's. "It's rubbish! It's sour!" he roared. He walked over to the table, took the bowl of hot soup and threw it in Steven's face. The youth clapped his hands to his face and yelped out in pain. "I'm sorry sir, it'll never happen again!" he cried. Hook walked over to the pirate and whispered in his ear "I'm sure it won't."  
  
Wendy screamed. Steven's eyes went wide in horror as blood gushed from his mouth. Hook withdrew his claw from Steven's belly. The two pirates let go and the boy collapsed on the floor. With a last moan, he closed his eyes and died.  
  
"Get rid of his body," Hook said. The pirates bowed, each took a leg and dragged the corpse out. "Smee, clean this mess up," Hook ordered.  
  
He turned around and looked at Wendy. She was still sitting on her chair, her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. She was rocking back and forth and crying silently.  
  
Hook went over to her. Just before he reached her, he saw that his shirt was covered with blood. He used his hook to rip it off. Then he used the remains of his shirt to clean his hook.  
  
He stepped closer until he was standing in front of Wendy. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. If he would kill someone over a stupid bowl of soup, she feared that he would kill her next if she displeased him in any way. Yet he was the only person available to hold her in his arms and she wanted, needed to be comforted.  
  
She stood up and wrapped her arms around his now bare chest as tears still streamed from her eyes. Hook put his left arm on her back and this small gesture somehow calmed her. Hook smiled to himself, knowing that his touch pleased her.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened again and Smee walked in carrying a bucket of water and some cloths. Hook released her and sat down to start eating again. When Smee had finished cleaning he left without saying a word.  
  
Wendy couldn't believe what she saw. He acted like the last half hour didn't happen. She was so angry that she couldn't stand the sight of him. She got up to leave but Hook jumped to his feet and blocked the doorway.  
  
She tried to keep her voice calm. "Captain, I want some fresh..." She never had the chance to finish her sentence because his lips were pressed on hers.  
  
Her instincts screamed at her to fight but he was far too strong. Inside, she had to admit that she actually liked the moustache tickling her cheek.  
  
Hook broke off the kiss, looked into Wendy's eyes and smiled. He started to unbuckle the leather strap but it wasn't easy with one hand so she reached out to help him. He was surprised but he let her do it.  
  
Hook let out a moan of relief as she removed the device that filled his days with pain. Hook saw that Wendy was staring at the stump where his hand should've been. There was no horror or fear in her eyes, but compassion.  
  
She turned her eyes away when she realized that she was staring at it, fearing he might get angry. When she met his eyes, they were benign.  
  
The look in his ice-blue eyes calmed her and she found herself relaxing in his presence -- just like the man she was thinking about before she fell asleep last night.  
  
Hook took her right hand and guided her to his bed.  
  
Wendy was nervous but she didn't fight off the man she secretly loved. He positioned himself on top off her, leaning on his arms so he wouldn't crush her.  
  
"Captain, I... I've never...," she said softly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I do have a first name," Hook said. "James," she whispered.  
  
He kissed her on the mouth again, and she returned his kiss with passion as she ran her fingers through his long, dark curls. He used his left hand to open his breeches.  
  
With one swift move, his pants were on the floor and his hand moved underneath her nightgown. He removed her underwear first, then pulled up the rest of the nightgown, breaking off his kiss to get rid of it.  
  
"Wendy, this will hurt a bit but I'll make it as comfortable as possible for you," he said. The thought of pain scared but she trusted him. He used his hand to open her legs wider and with a first thrust, he was inside her.  
  
Her nails dug into his shoulders and she gasped out of pain. He pulled out a bit, then thrust in again, deeper this time. It was still painful but as he continued to thrust -- harder and faster each time -- she started to enjoy it.  
  
Her hips followed the rhythm of his thrusts. She screamed out his name as she came. Seconds later, he came too. He pulled out and lay down beside her, watching her. He wrapped his arms around her; minutes later, they fell asleep.  
  
... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hook emptied the last of the bottle and crawled back into the bed next to Wendy. She turned over in her sleep and put her arm around him.  
  
He had been asleep a few hours when he woke up to find Wendy wasn't in his bed. He looked around the cabin and saw that she was on her knees in a corner. Her hands were clutched around the chamber pot. Hook got on his feet and went to her.  
  
When he looked into the chamber pot, he saw that she had vomited. "Wendy, what is it?" he asked. "I'm fine, James," she said reassuringly. "It must have been something I ate."  
  
It was a lie and she knew it. For the past two weeks she had been sick every morning. She had an idea of what was going on but wasn't sure how to tell Hook. Angry or not, he had to be told. She made up her mind to tell him tonight.  
  
As they crawled into bed for the night, Wendy turned to face Hook. Resolutely, she spoke: "James, there's something I've got to tell you. I... I think I'm pregnant."  
  
She avoided his eyes, fearing the worst reaction to her announcement. But it never came. Instead, his face was devoid of expression.  
  
Suddenly he sat up and moved over to her. She winced, fearing he might slap her or even kill her. Instead, he lifted her nightgown and kissed her bare belly softly.  
  
Without a word, he lay back down and fell asleep. Her fear ebbed away and she adjusted her nightgown and fell asleep.  
  
It had been 6 months since she told him, and Hook had never said much about the baby yet his actions made it quite clear that he harbored tender feelings for his unborn child. Sometimes, when they were in bed, he placed his ear on her belly. He would lay like that for several minutes, then kiss it before he kissed her good-night. By now, her ankles were swollen and her belly stuck out. She knew the baby would be born within weeks.  
  
One afternoon she was resting on the bed, reading a book. Hook had been away for several days, leaving Smee behind to help her and to keep her company.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened. Hook came in first, followed by two pirates and a female. Wendy looked at the girl for a while and then realized who it was. So this was what he had left for -- to fetch Princess Tiger Lily.  
  
"James, what's going on?" she asked. "My dear Wendy, none of my pirates nor I have any experience with giving birth," he replied. "Princess Tiger Lily will stay aboard until the child is delivered."  
  
Only three weeks later, in the middle of the night, Hook woke to a scream piercing enough to wake every pirate on the ship. He jumped out of bed, stepped into his breeches and boots and stormed out of the cabin, leaving Wendy alone. He returned a few minutes later, dragging Princess Tiger Lily with him. Smee came in as well, to act as her translator.  
  
Tiger Lily sat down on the bed with Wendy, whose contractions were coming harder and faster. Smee sat with his back against Wendy's to support her. Hook had ordered him to face the walls instead of Wendy. Hook himself was pacing the cabin impatiently.  
  
Three hours later, the baby finally came. Princess Tiger Lily wrapped the child in a towel and placed her on Wendy's belly after Hook had cut the umbilical cord.   
  
  
  
He sat down on the bed next to Wendy. "James, she looks like an angel," she said. "Then her name will be Angie," he replied. She had the same blue eyes and black hair as her father but the gentle face of her mother.   
  
  
  
A week after his daughter was born, Hook returned Princess Tiger Lily to Neverland. She had prepared Wendy as best she could to assume her new role as mother.   
  
A few weeks later, Wendy woke up in the middle of the night. Hook was gone and Angie wasn't in the cradle he had ordered to be made. She went outside and there he was, pacing the deck with the baby, singing her a lullaby. "She was crying and I didn't wanted to wake you," he said. She smiled and returned to bed.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sixteen years passed and Angie grew up to be a young lady. Hook had ordered his men to build a wall in a corner of his cabin to provide his daughter some privacy. She had learned to play the harpsichord, demonstrating the same musical talents as her father. He had given her everything she desired and in return she gave her parents her love and respect.   
  
  
  
One beautiful day, Hook was on board inspecting his crew when he suddenly heard something. He walked over to the end of the lower deck and saw Angie. She was laying on a pile of fishing nets with one of his younger pirates, who had his hand underneath her dress.  
  
  
  
Hook's eyes turned red as he grabbed the pirate by the hair and pulled him away from his daughter. The lad screamed and grabbed Hook's wrist as Hook forced him onto his knees.  
  
  
  
"You'll never touch my daughter again," he hissed in the boy's ear. He kicked him in the back so he fell over then, with one swift move, Hook pinned the boy's hand to the floor with his claw. The pirate screamed out in pain.  
  
Angie screamed: "Please, Father, don't!"  
  
  
  
"Be silent and come with me" he growled.  
  
  
  
Hook's claw was still in the boy's hand when they arrived in his cabin. Wendy stood up from her chair. "James, what's going on?" she asked. "Smee!" roared Hook, ignoring her.  
  
  
  
Smee hurried in. "Yes Captain?"  
  
  
  
"Prepare him to walk the plank," Hook said. He withdrew the claw from the boy's hand.   
  
  
  
"Father, please, I beg you!" Angie cried. Hook raised his hand but instead of slapping her, he grabbed the nearest goblet and threw it across the room.   
  
  
  
Angie ran to her mother, who wrapped her arms around her, kissed her on the head and sat her down on the bed. She curled into Wendy, sobbing.   
  
  
  
Wendy got up and walked to Hook. "James, tell me what's happened?" she demanded.   
  
  
  
"Nobody touches my daughter!" he roared, his eyes still burning red. He splintered a chair with his hook.   
  
  
  
Wendy was suddenly afraid. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but knew he was capable of causing others mortal harm.   
  
  
  
Wendy picked up one of the guns on the desk and pointed it at Hook. He heard the click as she cocked it and turned around to face her. The gun was pointed at his chest. "Wendy, put it down," he said carefully.   
  
  
  
"James, I can't let you kill the boy. Please, these kids are just in love," she said softly, tears running from the corners of her eyes. Ignoring her, Hook lunged for the gun.   
  
  
  
With a loud bang it all ended. Wendy dropped the gun on the floor. Angie screamed. Hook looked down and saw his white shirt slowly staining red with his own blood.   
  
  
  
He tried to move forward but instead fell on his knees, his hand on his wound. Hook coughed as blood began to ooze from the corner of his mouth. He collapsed face forward on the floor.   
  
  
  
Smee ran in and looked at the crying Wendy, then at the gun at her feet and than at his captain laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. He knelt down beside Hook and turned him over.   
  
  
  
Wendy gasped; when Hook fell he had pierced his own chest with his claw. He reached his hand out to Wendy. She went over to him and knelt down at his other side, taking his hand. in hers.   
  
  
  
He looked into her eyes and spoke -- "Wendy... darling" -- as the light faded from his eyes. With a trembling hand Wendy closed his eyes and gave him one last, soft kiss on his lips.   
  
  
  
She sat like this for several long moments. When she finally stood up and looked at his dead body, reality hit her. She realized that she had killed the only man she ever truly loved, the father of her child,.. She started to cry hysterically.   
  
  
  
"Smee, take us to Neverland, please," Wendy asked when she at last calmed down enough to speak again.   
  
"Yes, Miss Wendy, I'll see what I can do," Smee replied.   
  
  
  
He stood up and went to leave the cabin. He turned around and asked: "What about the boy, Miss?"   
  
  
  
"He comes with us," she said.  
  
The end. 


End file.
